Naruto Hellscythe
by PainX65
Summary: During the Kyuubi attack Naruto was born as a Necromancer. The Shinigami offered that Minato will be able to live with his family if he allowed Naruto to be raised by the Shinigami who will help Naruto control his power.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Hellscythe**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Is This a Zombie?**_

Chapter 1

Minato was panting his chakra was almost depleted and the Shinigami floating right behind him.

" **Are you ready mortal?** " The Shinigami asked the one who summoned the God of Death.

Minato looked down at his children and was about to say yes when he couldn't form the words. Tears started trailing down his face as wished to stay with his children, watch them grow and teach them things only a father can. "N-No I… I'm not ready"

The Shinigami stared at Minato before 'its' eyes travelled to the boy. 'It' felt something 'it' hasn't felt in many years.

A Necromancer.

The Shinigami stroke its chin as it continued to look at the new necromancer. " **Mortal I shall let you live you will die anyway anyhow** " Minato was shocked at the Shinigami letting him go but before he could thank the deity spoke again. " **Instead of your life I will take your son** " Minato's eyes widened and was about to protest. " **Don't worry I am not killing your child in fact I always wanted a child of my own** "

Kushina who was next to her children holding the Kyubi back with her chakra chains was also weakened from the Kyubi being extracted from her overheard what the Shinigami was saying and protested and pleaded to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami looked towards the Uzumaki. " **Fret not mortal you'll will meet your child in a few years if he so desires. You WILL be able to see your child again he will return but he was born with a power that you both or this village cannot control** "

As the two parents thought of Naruto's supposed power the Kyubi started to get out of the chains, they made a decision. "Promise us you'll bring our son back" Kushina weakly pleaded as the Shinigami nodded.

" **I'll promise you that he will return one day but you will not recognize his appearance upon his return** " The Shinigami sealed the Kyubi into daughter while picking up the son. " **His name?** "

"Naruto" Minato said as the Shinigami left leaving a teary Minato and crying Kushina even though they will see their son again one day that didn't mean that they didn't like it.

As the Shinigami disappeared its form changed to that of a woman with long smooth white hair instead of the shaggy hair that her male form, her teeth were less sharp and wore a white kimono. She looked down at Naruto and gave a gentle smile one that befitted a goddess.

 _Years Later_

At the Chunin Exams hosted by Konoha a teen with silver hair along with deep sapphire eyes. He wore long black pants and a long sleeved black shirt, on top of the clothing was armour. Silver gauntlets and boots, a silver cuirass that reflected the light beautifully and a knight-like visor that rested on the top of his head.

This was Naruto Hellscythe.

Even though what Naruto was wearing, his favourite colour is orange. Naruto 'requested' that he get a set of orange coloured armour. His armour wasn't for show but used to supress his powers and removing them could cause massive amounts of damage to those around him.

Naruto however couldn't talk without warping reality or affecting mortals like his birth parents for example so it caused Naruto to not talk while outside of his home the only ones who weren't affected by his Reality Warping are his adopted mother and other gods and goddesses. Naruto also couldn't show emotion for the same reason if he was sad he could cause a storm and flood a village or the entire nation. Naruto vowed to learn to control his power and be able to show his emotions, talk and not wear his armour everywhere.

His mother sent him here to on his choice to participate in the chunin exams to meet his birth parents. When he found out he still thought of his adoptive mother as his real mother.

This brought his adoptive mother to tears.

Naruto had no idea why he would take an exam to meet his parents but his mother said it would surprise them. He carried with him a pen which was actually a scythe and a book to write what he wanted to say.

He even created a genjutsu to use on his birth mother but that was for another time.

He wasn't short or tall either at his age, he convinced his mother and aunts for him to reach get to 18 to 20 before he stopped aging, and it worked. He convinced to change the age to stop aging because if he was going to live for seemingly forever until he dies he didn't want to be 13 forever.

Naruto walked up to the gates where he was questioned by the enteral gate guards.

"Halt, who are you and why are you here?" the one chunin Izumo said.

Naruto wrote in his book before flipping it over. 'Naruto Hellscythe, here for chunnin exams'. Both chunin looked at each other before giving Naruto a paper to sign. When they looked at it the filled out form said.

Name: Naruto Hellscythe

Age: 13

Village: Realm of the Dead

Sex: Male

The others were just security and if needed medical information. When they looked backed up they saw that he was gone.

 _Exam Room 301_

Naruto was currently sitting in a corner waiting for the exams to start when he saw the Konoha group being approached by a fellow Konoha shinobi wearing glasses.

Channelling magic or chakra into his ears he overheard the conversation that surprisingly got onto ninja cards.

Naruto took in each of the genin from Konoha, the first was a long haired female who felt familiar to the blond turned silver. The second was a pink banshee, the third of the trio had shorter hair than the other two but was still a decent length ebony hair with onyx eyes.

The second set of genin consisted of a ponytailed blond, another female with ebony coloured hair in a pineapple fashion and finally a… slightly bigger female with brown hair and two swirls on each cheek.

The third and final set with the silver haired genin was a pale eyed girl with dark blue hair, a female wearing glasses and a trench coat and the one who caught his eye the most a brunette with two red markings on her face with a small white dog.

He listened in on the conversation as he took down the revealed information, he learnt that there was a ninja called Rock Lei and a suna genin called Gaia and finally that the redhead was called Mito.

"Why would you want to get information on tomato?" the brunette with the red markings said which caused the red head to go red in anger.

"I'm not a tomato! Kibble!" Mito said back to the dog owner.

"Mito-chan, Kana-chan please don't fight" the pale eyed girl pleaded to both of them who stopped with a 'thanks Hinata'.

It was then the pineapple haired girl spoke up. "This is troublesome but who is that?"

Kabuko channelled chakra into her cards and blinked in surprise. "His your age and his name is Naruto Hellscythe… that's it.

"Really nothing at all?" the one eating a bag of chips called Cho asked which Kabuko nodded.

"…Naruto…" Mito said was caught by Kana Inuzuka.

"Captured by him huh Mito?"

"What? No! I have a brother called Naruto…" Mito said shocking the rest of the genin "…but he was taken the day of our birth"

"It could be him?" the onyx eyed Uchiha stated causing Mito to shake her head.

"Naruto had blond hair like tou-san"

During the first test Naruto easily finished within the first few minutes and waited for the end causing Ibiki to look at him suspiciously when Ibiki talked to him, he responded with, 'Yes I finished now leave I'm hungry'.

After the first test and the second test as Naruto easily found a second scroll…. A few extras as they thought that since he was alone he was weak.

They were wrong and now they were dead.

Naruto was now in the preliminaries after killing those who thought to destroy him.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"His name is Naruto Hellscythe… that's it" Kabuko said the other leaf genin.

"Really nothing at all?" Cho asked as she ate a pack of crisps.

"Hmm… this is troublesome" Came the voice of the female Nara.

"How can we fight someone with little known information" Kana and Mito said together.

"None of that really matters" Kabuko said causing the leaf genin to look at Kabuko. "What really matters is that he is… A PART OF THE SILVER HAIR CLUB" Kabuko shout happily before turning around and giving an air high five to the silver haired Necromancer, who in turned did the same thing, an air high five.

The leaf genin where shocked ' _are all silver haired people crazy?_ ' they saw Naruto write something before flipping it. 'We are one, we are many. We will take over and sacrifice you to our god and force you to read erotic literature'.

Meanwhile a silver haired jounin sensed into his Icha Icha ' _Hmm it looks we are almost ready for the conversion of silver hair_ ' he thought before noticing that his book was now wet "GOD DAMN IT"

Meanwhile with a male with slicked back silver haired ready to cut a person's head off while going through his ritual sneezed. ' _Someone is talking about the day we will over rule and make sacrifices to Jashin_ ' he looked up to see that the sneezed caused him to get mess up his ritual and accidentally kill his sacrifice. "#$% !&# * $^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Hellscythe**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Is This A Zombie?**_

Chapter 2

Naruto was now in the preliminaries with all the required scrolls along with the extras. When he showed the amount of scrolls to Anko, who appeared when he opened both scrolls at the tower she was shocked at the amount of spare scrolls he dropped in front of her.

Most people would be unnerved at his emotionless face when he acknowledges that he killed the groups of genin that went after him however the sadistic nature in Anko and her uncaring attitude to some people can caused her to grin.

"Come on killer you're surprisingly early" Anko said as she led him to the tower. Following the examiner inside, he noticed that he was the only 'genin' in the tower. "You broke the record of fastest time making it to the tower brat"

The spiky silver haired genin looked up at Anko and tilted his head. " _Broke a record?_ " he thought.

Anko looked at him "Not much of a talker are you?"

Naruto brought out his pen and notebook that seemed to never run out of ink or paper and wrote 'I can talk but I choose not to' he then flipped a page over 'What about that record?'

Anko nodded at his first note he seemed to be hiding something about why he chose not to talk and answered his question. "The record you broke was actually the record of the Yondaime's genin team"

Naruto blinked, the team of the current Hokage's genin team was the fastest? The duo came to a stop. "Here we are brat" Anko said "Rest here until the days are up" Naruto nodded and waved at the Tokubetsu Jonin who waved back as she left.

" _I'm hungry_ " The necromancer thought as his stomach rumbled, he then left for food. Naruto found the food easily and started to eat. Naruto gulped down his tenth bowl of ramen and looked towards the sound of an opening door.

He turned to see a team of genin enter the room. The first was a tall blond girl with a giant fan on her back, the second was a male who carried something on his back wrapped in white cloth with some hair or something similar looking. The third was a red head girl with the kanji for love on her forehead, black rings around her eyes and a large gourd on her back.

Naruto looked at the red head and judging from the conversation he eavesdropped in that this was Gaia of the Desert. Gaia looked back at necromancer and watched him write in a notepad and showed her 'Hello'.

Gaia blinked at the teen who said hello to her with a notepad she was generally confused, most people stayed away from her due to her being a Jinchuriki of the Ichibi and people from outside the village staying away from her due to her 'aura' of being dangerous and deadly, an aura of a killer.

Naruto raised a hand and waved at her with a small smile and Gaia slowly raised her hand and waved back with a look of confusion before walking off. Naruto gave a small smile watching her walk off before deciding what to do next as he has to wait for the preliminaries.

 _Few Days Later_

Naruto was now waiting in a line for the matches to start he knew his match would be easy. He heard that the exams where a replacement for war and some of the other genin next to him went through different emotions.

They watched the screen go through a selection of the names of genin who made it past the second stage. Naruto and the others left to climb up the stairs to watch the first match.

 _ **Sasuko Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**_

Sasuko and Yoroi jumped down but the sensei of the Sasuko told her something that caused her to touch her shoulder whatever was on her shoulder Naruto saw what is was, Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal Techniques).

When the fight began Yoroi charged in and started to drain the chakra of Sasuko. "W-what are you doing?"

"You're just noticing it now?" Yoroi replied. Yoroi kept draining Sasuko's chakra until she kicked Yoroi awake.

Yoroi charged Sasuko and attacked Sasuko who kept dodging his attacks. As this was going on Naruto eyes shifted to the Oto jonin before going back to the fight he had a feeling that he was the cause of the problems the Uchiha was having.

Sasuko broke out of her thoughts when she heard Mito call out to her. "SASUKO! WHAT IS THAT YOU CALL YOURSELF A UCHIHA! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET THAT GUY WIN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER!" Sasuko's eyes widened and got an idea.

Yoroi charged in punching Sasuko who dodged each hit but kicked him in the air however when she was in the air the curse mark was starting to grow " _It's to strong_ " The words of Mito came back to her " _No, No way, I WILL NOT LET THIS CONTROL ME!_ " The curse mark that was spreading over her body retracted

" **Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)** " Sasuko spun over Yoroi and landed blow after blow until he hit the ground with a final kick into his stomach.

"Winner Sasuko" Hayate Gekko said as Sasuko panted and her sensei Kakashi took her out of the room but Sasuko looked right a Lei.

"Sorry for using your move Lei" Sasuko said before vanishing from the room. The screen started to go through another set of names.

 _ **Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi**_

Shino and Zaku were standing in front of each other at different sides of the field. Zaku however had his arms in bandages but still chose to fight. "If you fight me here, you will never be able to fight again, retire" She told the Oto shinobi.

"One arm is good enough!" Zaku charged in and tried to hit Shino with his arm which Shino stopped by lifting her arm.

"One arm isn't good enough" Shino stated.

" **Zankuha (Decapitating Airwaves)** " Zaku shouted as the air tubes in his palm released a supersonic blast of air sending Shino back. Zaku smirked before he saw Shino was standing up and everyone heard the noise of bugs.

Shino's Kikaichu (Parasitic Destruction Insects) started come out from under her skin. Zaku stared at her " _Bugs coming from under her skin what a creepy girl_ " "What kind of trick are you trying up to?" Zaku turned around after hearing the insects behind him.

"These are called Kikaichu they consume chakra. If you continue you won't be able to fight again, if you wish to be able to fight again, giving up is recommended. Trying to use your left hand and I will make the bugs attack you from behind. Either way you cannot get through this situation" Shino stated.

Zaku started having flashbacks at meeting Orochimaru and the Cursed Mark Sasuko. Zaku pointed one hand at Shino and then his injured hand at the kikaichu. "DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Zaku opened his palm and was about to fire his jutsu until chakra started leaking from his arms. He looked at his hand to see Shino's kikachu.

"Don't think your bugs will stop me!" Zaku stated as he started to gather chakra anyway.

"If you keep gathering chakra like that with my bugs you will be unable to…" Shino started as she was interrupted.

Zaku put both his arms in front of him " **Zankukyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)** " A massive gust of cutting wind came out from his palms blowing away the kikaichu and the leaking chakra from his arms kept pouring out.

Smoke from where the Zaku's attack hit the wall covered the area Shino was previous standing. Zaku smirked before seeing a shadow within the smoke before falling over with Shino walking out of the smoke.

Hayate looked at Shino " _She replaced herself with a clone made out of her kikaichu_ " "Winner Shino Aburame"

The genin watched as Zaku was placed on a stretcher and taking away and Shino climbed back up to the others. Zaku's teammate Dosu vowed to avenge him in his match.

 _ **Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**_

Naruto tuned out of the fight as it only lasted a few minutes. The pink haired Haruno and the blonde Yamanaka engaged in Taijutsu before the Yamanaka used " **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)** " on Sakura and seemed to be able to fight back against it however they seemed to knock each other out resulting in a double knockout.

 _ **Tenten vs Temari**_

When the match began Lei and her sensei Guy were cheering loudly causing Mito to cover her ears and start complaining however everyone but Mito seemed to be blocking the out. Tenten was standing back from Temari before being taunted by Temari to throw her shuriken and kunai.

Tenten brought out a scroll and started spinning in the air and throwing multiple kunai and other projectile weapons at Temari who caused the weapons to hit the ground without touching her. Temari was smirking at Tenten who just brought out two red scrolls.

"Whatever it is it won't work" Temari stated to her opponent.

" **Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)** " Tenten said as two smoke dragons went up into the air and disappearing revealing the two scrolls. Tenten started unsealing the weapons and started to throw them at Temari.

"It won't work against me" Temari said as she used her Giant Folding Fan to blow the weapons away unto the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten shouted as she pulled her hand back as the weapons started to rise back into the air. Tenten moved her arms forward as the multiple weapons started to go back for another strike.

Temari just gave a chuckle and waved her fan blowing both Tenten and the weapons away. Temari then disappeared from the Tenten's view. "Over here!" Temari ssaid as Tenten turned around to see Temari riding on her fan and landing in front of her. "Now it's my turn! **Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)** "

Tenten was blasted into the sky and was trapped in the whirlwind and after being cut flew down and Temari moved her fan and Tenten's back landed right on Temari's fan.

"Winner of the match, Temari" Hayate stated as Lei jumped down as Temari threw her. Lei and Temari got into an argument before Lei carried Tenten off as the screen scrolled through the remaining names.

 _ **Shika Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**_

"Troublesome" Shika said as she went down to fight her opponent with both Ino and Cho cheering him on.

" _Man when did she get so enthusiastic?_ " Cho thought seeing Ino cheer for Shika.

"Remember she manipulates shadows, watch the shadows" Dosu told his after partner Kin.

"Heh you think I will fall for a stupid jutsu like that?" Kin replied.

" _I know what these guys are capable of from the time from the forest… but I didn't get a look at her jutsu but she saw mine_ " Shika thought.

"Begin" Hayate said and Shika went to perform a hand seal.

"You're not trying on using that stupid shadow jutsu are you?" Kin asked.

"Shut it! **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)** " Shika's shadow started to stretch out and headed towards Kin who jumped to the side threw senbon's with bells attached to them. "Let me guess you are going to throw ones without bells and ones with bells at the same time so I would be distracted by the bells and get hit with the ones without the bells am I right?"

"You sure talk a lot don't you?" Kin asked then Shika heard bells ring behind her and turned around to see the same bells.

" _Threads!_ " Shika's eyes widened and turned back to Kin who threw her senbons. "One inch higher and that would have been a fatal hit, ok my turn"

"Sorry that was your turn" Kin said as the bells started to ring going through Shika's ears as Kin explained how the bells worked and then multiple versions of Kin were seen in front of Shika. Kin threw senbons at Shika before realising that she can't move.

Shika smirked at Kin "My shadow under your very thread now I'm attached to you" Shika then pulled out a shuriken and so did Kin. Both easily dodged the shuriken thrown by leaning back but as Kin leaned back her head hit the wall knocking her out.

"Now that's what I call using your head" Shika said as she described how she defeated Kin.

"Winner Shika Nara!" Hayate exclaimed.

 _ **Mito Namikaze vs Kana Inuzuka**_

Both Mito and Kana were grinning at the idea of fighting each other.

"Ready to lose Kibble" Mito asked.

Kana grinned "Yeah right you will be the one to lose here, ready Akane?" Akane her white ninken barked in response. "Okay let's do this!"

Mito started the fight by jumping back and throwing shuriken at the Inuzuka and her ninken. They both jumped to the side. " **Tsuga (Passing Fang)** " Kana said as she started to spin rapidly and the attack hit the ground where Mito dodged the attack.

Mito went through some hand seals and called out her attack. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** " Several clones of Mito appeared before Kana. Mito gave a signal and the shadow clones went in for the attack.

" **Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang)** " Kana shouted as she and Akane started to rapidly spin and attack the clones while destroying the clones creating a large amount of smoke.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** " The voice of Mito was heard before a large gust of wind came out and hit Kana back and with the smoke gone Mito showed no juries.

" _So it was all solid clones I attacked, she must of hidden herself somewhere else_ " Kana thought before getting on all fours. " **Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)** " Kana then dash out and before Mito knew it she was elbowed her in the stomach and sent her onto her back.

"Heh" Kana smirked before Mito's body went up in a cloud of smoke. " _A clone! Then where is the real one?_ " Kana first looked around but then sniffed the ground. "Gotcha **Tsuga** " Kana spun into one of the shuriken on the ground.

Mito was hit with Kana's attack before she heard Kana again " **Gatsuga** " both Kana and Akane both aporached Mito.

Mito formed a hand seal " **Kage Bunshin** " two clones appeared on each side of Mito and both Akane and Kana hit each clone and Mito smirked. " **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** " Both of Mito's clones exploded hitting all three back.

" _Oh no oh no Kaa-san is going to kill me for using an exploding clone right next to me_ " A pale Mito thought panting as she looked at her mother who was next to her father glaring at her and then to Kana and Akane who were next to each other with Kana panting.

"Ready for me Kibble" Mito asked her rival and friend.

"Of course Tomato" Kana replied.

Mito created a shadow clone and started to gather chakra in her hands while Kana both took a Military Rations Pill.

Mito now with the sphere of chakra done charged at Kana " **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)** "

Kana now with a power boost charged at Mito " **Tsuga** "

Both of the attacks collide but the attack that went through was Mito's sending Kana into the wall. After a few seconds with Kana not moving Hayate claimed Mito as the winner.

 _ **Hinata Hyuga vs Nejiko Hyuga**_

Hinata was shocked when she had to fight her cousin who just smirked at her.

"Hinata-sama it is fate you will lose this fight" Nejiko stated. Nejiko and Hinata kept talking about Hinata's fate and Hinata gathered courage from words Mito said.

" **Byakugan (White Eye)** " Both Hyuga clan members shouted as they both activated their Byakugan and engaged in Taijutsu with their Juken (Gentle Fist) style.

As the battle continued you could start to see the chakra in each strike. Nejiko managed to strike multiple times on Hinata's arms and caused Hinata to slightly bleed from the mouth. Nejiko pulled Hinata's sleeves back revealing where she had blocked her Tenketsu (Chakra Points). When Nejiko was declared the winner she still charged forward at Hinata and the Jonin jumped to stop her.

"STOP" When that word was heard everyone stopped, Nejiko looked in front of her to see Naruto Hellscythe with an emotionless face but it was clear to everyone that he was the one who said stop. The jonin around Nejiko stop moments away and all eyes were on him.

" _I… I can't move my body_ " Nejiko thought as she then looked around " _Even the jonin stopped but he is moving freely_ "

" _Is this what you said by talking brat?_ " Anko thought and soon everyone was moving again but Naruto wrote on his notepad.

'You shouldn't attack your family, the one thing I hate is when family fight each other and aim to kill each other. You should love and protect her not trying to kill her' Nejiko read the large notepad and scoffed.

"What do you know you don't know anything about us about me" Nejiko shouted at the silver haired 'genin'. Naruto flipped the page over 'I may not know of what you and you're family are going through but no family is perfect… you argue, fight even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family… the love will always be there and besides is it even Hinata's fault? If so you can simply talk it out and if not why turn someone into another current you?' Nejiko read the note and then left thinking of what happened.

 _ **Gaia vs Rock Lei**_

Gaia looked at Lei who seemed to be ready for the fight to begin while she just stood there with her arms crossed. When the fight began Lei charged forward and jumped " **Konoha Senpu (Tree Leaf Whirlwind)** " Lei's foot close in to Gaia but hit… sand?

"Is that sand?" Mito asked as she watched the fight below.

" _What an interesting technique_ " Kakashi thought as he also watched.

Shino however was remembering how Gaia easily killed the Ame genin.

" _A sand jutsu it won't be easy getting through that but nothing gained nothing lost_ " Lei thought as she went in with a flurry of punches and kicks hitting the sand as Gaia just continued to stand there with her arms crossed. Lei pulled out a kunai and started to slash at the sand around her before rolling away from the sand.

"T-the sand! She is using it like a shield!" Mito gasped.

"She isn't doing it the sand is doing it at its own accord, it is almost like a living thing it will come to her defence with her doing anything that's why she has never been injured and… also never been able to touch her" Kankuro said as he watched his sister.

"Is that all?" Gaia said "I hope you finished entertaining me… we haven't had enough… blood" Gaia said as the sand caught Lei's leg and started to swing her around then release her into the wall. Lei rolled to the side and tried to attack Gaia. Lei stepped on sand and accidentally fall over when the sand was right above her.

The sand crashed into the ground causing many of the genins watching to gasp only to see that Lei landed on top of the hand seal statue. "Alright Lei take them off!" Guy shouted to Lei.

"B-but sensei you said" Lei started before Guy spoke up.

"That's right I did but this is an exception" Guy gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Really! REALLY!" Lei took of the weights on her legs and was about to drop them. "I feel much better now and can move so much more freely" She then dropped the weights.

" _Come on you really think you can get through Gaia's defences just by dropping a couple pounds of weight_ " Temari thought and then the two weights caused a large explosion nearly everyone's reaction was disbelief.

Lei started to attack Gaia's sand and Gaia was having trouble keeping up with her. Lei then landed a kick on Gaia's head causing the sand team to gasp. Lei then landed another punch on Gaia sending to the ground.

Gaia slowly stood back up and sand started dropping from her face once again with the suna genin and jonin to worry about Gaia's reactions. Kankuro then described how Gaia used her sand as a layer of armour.

Lei then started running in a circle around Gaia before kicking Gaia into the air. Lei's bandages started wrapping around Gaia and spinning into the ground " **Omote Renge (Front Lotus)** " Everyone watch as Gaia was in a crater and Lei was panting.

"It is over I got her…" Lei said panting. Gaia's body started to crack and then falling apart. "What!" Lei exclaimed. Gaia appeared behind Lei chuckling. Temari and Kankuro were frightened.

With a simple hand seal sand started to push Lei away. Lei stood up as Gaia unleashed a large wave of sand before attacking her with smaller waves of sand. Lei continued to block and take hits from Gaia before she got a second wind and started dodging the sand attacks.

Lei started to concentrate then suddenly her skin turned red " **Seimon (Gate of Life)** " Lei then got a green aura around her " **Shomon (Gate of Pain)** " more veins also started to appear and then Lei dashed forward kicking Gaia with the speed causing a large gust of wind and smoke… and maybe flying rubble.

Gaia found herself in the air with cracks on her skin with Lei coming straight in front of her kicking Gaia around in the air.

" _My armour can't take it… its crumbling away…_ " Gaia thought as she kept being kicked around.

Lei appeared in front of Gaia and pulled her arm back " **Tomon (Gate of Limit)** " a blue line around Lei was seen for a second as the fifth gate activated. Lei then suddenly punched Gaia in the stomach and grabbed her white cloth and pulled Gaia towards her. " **Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)** " Lei's punch sent Gaia into the ground but Lei injured her arm and Gaia's gourd cracked.

Gaia who was lying on the ground raised her arm looking at Lei and the sand went over to Lei who had trouble moving and gates closed. Lei looked behind her to see the sand come towards her covering both one arm and leg.

" **Sabaku Kyu (Sand Binding Coffin)** " Gaia said as the sand crushed Lei's arm and leg. Sand kept going towards Lei but Guy appeared in front of Lei. Gaia looked at Guy and wondered why he chose to save him since he failed.

Gaia stood up and left the arena but Lei managed to stand back up and Gaia turned around to face her but Lei was unconscious. Guy hugged Lei and those watching had to admit it was a touching scene with Hayate announcing Gaia the winner.

Naruto had to admit that Lei's sheer determination and will were very strong for someone who can only use Taijutsu but Naruto was kind of distracted during the whole fight due to the fact that Lei seemed to… 'bounce' everywhere. A small blush materialized on his face thinking about Lei's not so helpful spandex.

 _ **Dosu Kinuta vs Cho Akimichi**_

As the fight began Dosu called Cho Fatty causing Cho to become enraged. " _I know his techniques all too well from my last battle with him, those holes in his arm makes a pulsing sound, if I can't hear it he can't hurt me_ " She thought. " **Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)** " Cho's body then became a large round shape and then started to spin. " **Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)** " Cho rolled at Dosu as Dosu easily jumped to the side before crashing into the wall.

Dosu punched Cho in the stomach and flicked his Kyomei Supika or also known as Resonating Echo Speaker and flicked it sending a high pitched sound into Cho's body before she went back to normal and with winning Dosu the match.

 _ **Kabuko Yakushi vs Misumi Tsurugi**_

As Kabuko and Misumi started walking down to the stadium Misumi looked over to Kabuko. "I thought the plan was to drop out at the preliminaries?" Misumi asked his team leader.

"That was the plan but since the lone genin Hellscythe appeared having little to no information of his abilities this way I can see his skills and see if 'HE' is interested in him" Kabuko replied.

"So can I drop out?" Misumi asked since if he was fighting Kabuko he had no chance in terms of strength.

"No it's too late for you to surrender this late especially when this is the second match left" Kabuko said as she turned to her 'teammate'. "Besides we have to give them a good show don't we?"

Misumi watched Kabuko walk onto the field with him following after her. Hayate looked at the two before announcing the start of the match.

" **Nan no Kaizo (Soft Physique Modification)** " Misumi's body became snake-like and malleable before his body became began to stretch and twist around Kabuko however Kabuko knew how to combat against her teammates jutsu and easily broke free of his grip and then her hand glowed with chakra.

" **Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)** " Kabuko said as she saw Misumi was stretching towards her stop. Misumi knew they had to make the fight look real as possible since the original plan was changed due to a new face but was the scalpel really necessary?

Kabuko went forward and made a vertical slash with her hand making Misumi go backwards. The ones still there were wondering why Misumi was avoiding combat with Kabuko.

"Why is he suddenly on the defensive?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Sakura he is dodging because since the chakra scalpel is used by medical-nins for both combat and accurate incisions necessary for surgery and anatomical dissections. It can even make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound. Since the jutsu that allows him to soften his body and stretch in order to use it he needs to dislocate his joints in order to use it. It is very unusual to use the chakra scalpel in combat it can cut muscle tissues and tendons that can render the target immobile" Kakashi answered. "Now imagine if you had your arm joints dislocated and she managed to cut tendons and muscles?"

Sakura looked at her sensei before her eyes widened "He won't be able to move his stretched out arm!"

Kabuko 'managed' to get the left arm of Misumi to fall to the ground and then she pointed the chakra covered hand in his face. "Surrender?" she asked.

Misumi sighed "I surrender"

"Winner of the match Kabuko Yakushi" Hayate said now it was time for the final match as both Kankuro and Naruto already started moving.

 _ **Naruto Hellscythe vs Kankuro**_

"The last match between Naruto Hellscythe vs Kankuro" Hayate stated.

" _Be careful Kankuro you don't know what he could do_ " Baki thought as he watched Kankuro walk down to the arena.

" _It's time to see what type of power you have Naruto-kun kukuku_ " Kabuko thought before realizing she sounded a lot like Orochimaru.

Kushina who heard the name gasped and looked to Minato. "Is this why you told me to come and watch the preliminaries today besides our daughter?" Thinking of Mito reminded her to punish her for that reckless stunt "Is… is it really our baby?" She asked timidly which was a rare site to see Kushina in now days.

Minato nodded ever since he got Naruto's documents from Izumo and Kotetsu he was shocked to see the name Naruto and the Realm of the Dead was just screaming it was his son Naruto. The only ones who knew Naruto was being raised by the Shinigami were Kushina, his sensei Jiraiya, his student Kakashi, him and the Kyubi (since it was sealed by said Shinigami). Mito was told a different story for her sake for a few reasons.

One, she would not believe that her brother was being raised by the Shinigami.

Two, she would think him to be dead since it was the God of Death who raised Naruto.

Three, it was more believable to her and others.

It was easier to stay that Naruto was taken by a friend to help with Naruto's 'problem' that only 'he/she' could with. They knew their son would come back one day but they didn't know it would be during the chunin exams.

Minato smiled "With the documents he signed and his performance I am sure he is our son" he said with confidence.

Kakashi was staring at Naruto with shock he couldn't believe it he has the same name as his sensei's son but his sensei's son should of have blonde hair right? Looking over to see a hopefully Kushina and a happy Minato he could assume that it was Naruto.

"Mito"

"Yes Kaka-sensei?" Mito looked at Kakashi.

"I want you to watch this fight very carefully, I have a feeling you would be… surprised"

Mito blinked at her sensei and then looked at the silver hair 'genin' wearing parts of knight-like armour. He only carried a notepad that seemed to change size when he brought it out and a pen.

Kankuro was looking at Naruto with a raised brow. "What's with the incomplete set of armour?"

Naruto just looked at Kankuro and showed Kankuro the page 'my armour is for everyone's protection'.

"Everyone's protection? What are you crazy?" Kankuro stared at Naruto who stared back emotionlessly.

Naruto flipped the page 'enough of this talk' Naruto then flipped another page 'Surrender now before you get seriously hurt or loss your life'.

Kankuro took the large object on his scroll off his back and unrolled it showing a puppet. "Hmph it's your life that will be lost here" The puppet Kankuro had flew forward at Naruto as Naruto raised his pen. "A pen? A PEN! You think a pen will save you!"

As the puppet flew closer Naruto's pen transformed into a scythe shocking the remaining genin watching the fight.

"A scythe! That pen he writes with is a scythe!" Ino shouted as the other genin watched and wondered the same thing.

Naruto swung his scythe at the puppet missing it completely.

"Huh you missed" Kankuro said

"He missed!" Sakura and Mito shouted in unison.

"No, he didn't miss" Asuma said to the genin.

"Huh what do you mean Asuma sensei" Ino asked which Kurenai responded.

"He didn't aim for the puppet, watch"

Kankuro tried to pull his puppet but him and the other genin watched as the puppet fell to the ground. " _He cut my chakra strings!_ "

"He cut the chakra!" Sakura said in shock.

Naruto then walked forward with his notepad in front of Kankuro. 'Do you give up?'

Kankuro looked at the note before scoffing "No chance in hell!" Kankuro lifted his puppet from behind Naruto and had it come towards him Naruto however just lightly poked Kankuro's arm.

Pain ran through his right arm that Naruto touched and saw the note 'I warned you, I'm sorry'. Kankuro grabbed his arm "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Karasu dropped onto the ground as Kankuro was screaming in agony as Naruto looked on with a sad look.

"What the hell he just lightly poked your arm!" Temari shouted.

"What type of attack is that he has to be faking it!" Mito, Sakura and Ino yelled in unison. Naruto looked at each that seem to be darker if you saw it and lightly poked the ground away from Kankuro causing a large crack in the ground all the genin there were in shock at the strength.

" _It's like Tsunade/Baa-chan/Lady Tsunade_ " Thought the Konoha nins and they saw Naruto's note 'That was a very light poke' causing them to pale.

Naruto was declared the winner and watched as Kankuro was taken away to the infirmary before he decided that he was going to pay the infirmary a visit but first he had to stay there as the winners came down.

The winners were standing in front of the Hokage who was explaining the final match as well as give them a month of training and then they each drew a slip of paper and were told to read them out.

"Number one of course" Mito said

"Number Three" Gaia said emotionlessly.

"Troublesome Eight" Shika said with a yawn.

"Two" Spoke Nejiko.

"Number Five" Came the voice of Shino.

"Heh Six" Kabuko said.

"Seven" Temari said.

"Nine" Dosu said.

Naruto held up his book that said 'Four'.

"And that leaves Sasuko with the number ten okay here are the match ups" Ibiki said as he pointed to the screen.

Mito vs Nejiko

Gaia vs Naruto

Shino vs Kabuko

Temari vs Shika

Dosu vs Sasuko

"Remember you have one month to train your skills for the match" Minato said as the genin left mainly to the Infirmary with Naruto following. He was the last one to enter the Infirmary and seeing how that the Jounin were already in there as well as the Hokage and his wife Naruto entered the room with one objective 'heal them'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Hellscythe**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is This A Zombie?**_

Chapter 3

Naruto entered the Infirmary to see the injured fighters mainly the ones who lost their fights with the exception of Sasuko. He saw Kankuro being inspected by the medical ninjas to help with his arm treatment.

"We're sorry Kankuro but it seems that your arm will heal but… you will never be a ninja again" The medical ninja Shizune said.

Kankuro looked on in shock as well as his sister Temari and their sensei Baki. Kankuro looked down at the ground as Gaia just gave a look to her brother before looking away uninterested. Naruto walked over to Kankuro first with a slightly guilty look in his eyes.

Minato and Kushina spotted Naruto walking over to Kankuro as Tsunade and the other ninjas who were there for their teammates watched him approach the brother of the sand sibling.

"What do you want…" Kankuro lowly growled as he looked at the one who stopped him from being a ninja. 'I'm going to heal you to be a ninja again' the note said as Kankuro looked at him. "Heal me? You heard what they said I can never be a ninja again because of you!" he growled angrily.

Naruto shook his head negatively as he walked passed Temari who stood in front of her brother who thought Naruto was going to make Kankuro's condition worse. Naruto was next to Kankuro and the jonin, genin and the Hokage seemed to watch as Naruto claimed to heal Kankuro completely.

Tsunade stopped to look at Naruto "Even I can't fully heal him to become a shinobi due to the damage in his arm at least Lei's injuries can heal to become a ninja again" she said then everyone witness a miracle.

"Heal" Naruto spoke his voice was soft and Kankuro felt his something happening to his arm.

"Its… it's healed!" Kankuro said as he moved his arm around like he was never injured. Tsunade walked over to Kankuro and checked his arm.

"It can't be possible the arm is fully healed he can be a ninja again" Tsunade said in disbelief. The other genins, jonins, the Hokage and Kushina were shocked at the power of his healing ability then they witness something shocking.

Naruto silently gasped as he held his arm feeling the pain he gave Kankuro, it didn't cause harm on his body just the feeling of the same pain. If he healed someone he would experience equal pain to the person he healed almost like transferring the damage to him.

Minato and the others gasped at Naruto holding his pain. "W-what happened to you?" Temari asked as Naruto held up a note for them. 'My powers can heal anyone but I will feel the pain that they went through' as the genin gasped.

Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto with sad looks " _He feels the pain of the wounded as he complete heals the person_ " Naruto then started to walk away.

"T-thanks for healing my arm despite the… pain you went through" Kankuro said rubbing his arm as Naruto waved him off as an 'its fine'. Naruto went over to Cho, Kana, Hinata, Zaku, Yoroi, Tenten, Kin and finally Lei, each time he healed the ones still in the infirmary he went through their pain making the most of the genin feel a little guilty as he went through their pain with Lei's being the most severe.

Kabuko looked at Naruto with interest it seems he only speaks to heal the person but goes through the pain maybe Orochimaru could be able to use this ability without feeling the pain thinking of it he only feels the pain instead of actually getting the pain and with that she left the room to report to Orochimaru.

Naruto went over to Sasuko who looked at him oddly she didn't get any serious injuries like the others and wondered why he was here. 'Show me your neck' as she read she gasped and unconsciously held her neck where the mark Orochimaru gave her.

" _How did he know?_ " She thought before remembering when she fought Yoroi he must of seen the mark then. Naruto flipped the page 'I promise I will not hurt you and will remove that mark'. Sasuko then showed him her curse mark causing the ones who knew about the mark Orochimaru gave her.

"Remove" His soft voice was heard only by Sasuko. Sasuko felt her face warm up as a blush appeared on her face. If she had to describe what his voice sounded like she would say that it was like an angel that come from heaven with a soft gentle voice. She then felt her neck lose the pain and saw him wince at the pain at the neck.

Anko gasped at seeing the curse mark fully removed went up to Naruto. "Uh hey can… can you remove mine?" she asked in a tone that many would never see Anko use. Naruto nodded and then did the same thing he did when removing the mark from Sasuko.

The reaction was quite the same as Sasuko. Anko felt that a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders then she heard his voice. She blushed but not as much as Sasuko, Kurenai saw her blush and it gave her some teasing material as Anko always teased her with Asuma.

Minato went over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder as Naruto then around to greet him. "Naruto" Minato spoke with a soft voice. Naruto looked at his father, when his mother told him of his birth parents she also relieved who they were the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the previous Kyubi Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto had a small smile and his note said 'Tou-san, Kaa-chan I'm home' and then Minato hugged him.

"Welcome home son" Minato said as Kushina also hugged him causing the others to gasp at Minato's statement. "Let's go home we have a lot of catching up to do"

 _Later_

Minato, Kushina, Mito, Kakashi and Naruto were at the Namikaze household. Tsunade and Shizune have also arrived and were filled in on what happened to Naruto as well as Mito learning the true story and Jiraiya had also turned up to be treated with the site of Naruto with the family.

"Naruto we're sorry that you had to be raised by someone else we didn't want you to leave us but…" Minato said before Naruto raised his hand up and then showed another page. 'It's okay I understand Kaa-san told me why I was there as I grew older'.

"Why aren't you talking if you're capable of talking or showing any emotions for that matter" Kushina asked and was answered via note. 'I can't speak as it is connected with my power same as my emotions. If I'm sad it can cause rain and possible floods. My words can warp reality itself bring back the dead, heal any wounds and… kill… anyone with ease. However my powers have a side effect on me as you saw with me healing those in the hospital. Severe pain, feeling pain of others, immense strain, intense headaches etc.'

"Why is your hair silver you and what's with the armour" Mito questioned as the others also wanting to find out. 'My armour suppresses my powers and without it my powers can be dangerous and cause major damage to those around me and the world the only place I can keep it off is when I am with Kaa-san and she won't be affected by my talking as well and why my hair is silver it turned silver as my power started to emerge properly'.

" _Kaa-san, the Shinigami is a woman!?_ " Everyone thought.

Minato smiled at Naruto "I'm glad to have you back son"

"I really wish you could talk to us Naruto" Kushina sighed sadly, then Naruto's mischievous side came into play as he used subtly performed the Genjutsu.

 _Genjutsu_

" _Kaa-chan, I really missed you!_ " The genjutsu Naruto then held his arms up " _I love you this much! Can I have a hug Kaa-chan_ " He said tilting his head cutely. Mito, Tsunade and Shizune also had a similar genjustu.

 _Reality_

The women immediately hugged Naruto as Jiraiya brought out his book. "Aww your you cute sochi" Kushina gushed rubbing her cheek on his cheek.

"You're the cutest brother ever!" Mito said hugging him tightly. Tsunade and Shizune were also gushing over him.

"Why are they gushing over him?" Kakashi asked his sensei as Minato shrugged. Minato could understand Kushina's reaction but the others he had no idea.

"Judging by them gushing they probably imagined him talking cute and acting cute" Jiraiya answered Kakashi. None of them noticed that they were put into the Genjutsu.

After the women regained control of themselves they were back at the table talking or in Naruto's case talking.

"So what did the Shinigami teach you while raising you" Kakashi was the one to ask this time.

Naruto wrote for a bit in his book before showing them 'Kaa-san taught me some techniques that are what you expect from the Shinigami. A few Genjutsu, How to use my Scythe to the best of my abilities, some Fuinjutsu that she uses and Juinjutsu the other techniques are a secret to see another time'.

"Juinjutsu!" Jiraiya shouted "She taught you Juinjutsu"

'Yes a few Juinjutsu but mainly how to combat against them' Naruto wrote.

The family talked about Naruto's life and they found out Naruto's large appetite then came the topic of the one month training they were given.

"So what are you going to do for the one month training?" Minato asked his son.

He showed him another note 'My Taijutsu would be overkill, my Scythe Techniques are above average, I have a good amount of Genjutsu and a few Ninjutsu related to Kaa-san, both my Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu are fine. I guess having a few more Ninjutsu and some Fuinjutsu wouldn't hurt'

Kushina had a large smile "I would teach you our Uzumaki Fuinjutsu" she said happily.

"What about your other power" Tsunade asked the necromancer.

Naruto flipped the page 'My power is uncontrollable, suppressed and if I ever die my power will still continue on after death. I am training to fully control my powers so I can speak and show my true emotions'

"What about seals added to your armour?" Jiraiya asked rubbing his chin in thought. 'No my power uses a source that isn't chakra' Naruto wrote in response. "Not chakra?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya 'Yes not chakra its why only Kaa-san could help him' they read the page.

"What else can your powers do Naruto-kun" Shizune asked next.

He flipped the page once more 'My powers as I said before with the reality warping but it extends by longevity by a lot. I am what you call a Necromancer and all necromancers gain the last name of Hellscythe'.

"Well tomorrow I will announce that my son has finally returned" Minato said.

Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya eventually left the house and the family were spending family time together. Naruto then came to a room that they kept up to date.

"This is your room Naruto" Kushina said as Naruto looked around the room, it was plain having a bed, wardrobe and a desk with a window that gave a nice view of outside.

'It's nice' he wrote before he went to bed Kushina hugged him then left.

 _The Next Day_

The morning came quickly and Naruto walked into the kitchen greeted by his mother, father and sister. Minato then went to the Hokage Tower and announced that his son had returned during the beginning of the Chunin Exams.

Mito left to train with Jiraiya who offered Naruto training but declined writing he had the perfect sensei in mind.

Naruto was standing in training ground in front of him was his mother Kushina. "Since you don't really need the training… we can use this time to bond!" She said happily as she looked at Naruto.

 _Genjutsu_

" _I'm glad I am spending time with you Kaa-chan_ " He said with a cute look on his face

 _Reality_

Naruto was being hugged by Kushina again as she rubbed her cheek on his cheek gushing over him being cute.

Kushina stood up and looked at Naruto. "Okay since I am not good with Genjutsu, and with what you said with your own assessment on your abilities. I will teach you Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, a powerful Kinjutsu that we can exploit and even though you have super strength that doesn't mean that you can't have a Taijutsu style" she said as Naruto nodded and found himself with a training regime with his mother.

Taijutsu Kata 9am – 10:30am

Fuinjutsu 10:30pm – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 12:30pm

Elemental Ninjutsu – 12:30pm – 2pm

Fuinjutsu 2pm – 4pm

Naruto first learnt the Kinjutsu, Kage Bunshin that allowed him to create various copies of himself helpful in training with the ability to regain information when the clones dispel. Since Fuinjutsu was a delicate art and would take much longer to learn they scheduled it for more than once.

Kushina taught Naruto the Katas for the Uzumaki Taijutsu which revolved around speed then he learnt about Fuinjutsu while his adopted mother taught him mainly Juinjutsu with a bit of Fuinjutsu like the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), Shiki Fujin: Kai (Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release), Jigo Jubaku no In (Self-Cursing Seal) and others. The Shiki Fujin

With Kushina he learnt the Keiyaku Fuin (Contract Seal), Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) and many others including the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. His seals started with the basics and slowly started to go more advanced which made Kushina happy since she had one child willing to learn Fuinjutsu.

He then started to learn Wind and Water Jutsu from Kushina who taught him jutsu like Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) and Futon: Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken).

At the end of the month he eventually learnt the Shisho Fuin (Four Symbols Seal) and Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). After finishing training one day he found the Uzumaki Clan's Masked Storage Temple.

 _Flashback_

Naruto founded himself in front of the Uzumaki Clan Masked Storage Temple even though it was abandoned but Naruto seemed to like it, the building itself was in a bad condition. Entering the shrine he looked over to the oni masks and sensed one with more power than the other masks.

Naruto created a few clones and order them to clean up the place during his training and within a few days the clones did a wonderful job making the temple looking new and the temple itself was pretty big enough for him to live here himself.

Using both his Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu skills he created a barrier around the Masked Storage Temple and even fixed up some rooms for the future. He did need a place to stay in the future besides the Realm of the Dead and his birth parents house after all.

 _Flashback End_

One month of learning the Uzumaki Taijutsu style, Water and Wind Jutsu and Fuinjutsu that he practiced over and over again until he could do it blindfolded and with his feet at the same time. He didn't know why his mother made him due that but it worked probably in case he can't use is hands for some reason.

He was glad he learnt the Taijutsu style as before it was just a matter of free style fighting and it was something taught in his family making it even more special.

Naruto was now standing in the stadium next to his fellow genins as they stood in a line and then they announced the first match.

 _ **Mito Namikaze vs Nejiko Hyuga**_

Mito stood across from Nejiko as the other genins and Naruto left, since Naruto was a genin due to him not official being a ninja his father would make a Konoha genin after the exams or Chunin if he manage to pass the exam.

Mito stared at Nejiko the one who insulted her best friend Hinata and went to kill her if it wasn't for the interference of her brother Naruto. Over the months Naruto and Mito bonded as siblings and caught up with each other sharing stories. Mito told Naruto of the time with the battle of Haku and Zabuza and her pranks within the village.

When Naruto was announced as the Yondaime's son Mito brought her to meet her friends who were also in the exams and he even meet Ayame Ichiraku and her father Teuchi Ichiraku who treated Naruto the same as Mito they were surprised by knowing that he was Mito's twin.

Genma Shiranui looked at the two genin he was one of the three members of the Hokage Guard Platoon consisting of himself, Raido Namiashi and Iwashi Tatami and learnt the Hiraijin no jutsu (Flying Thunder Formation Technique) that can only be used when the three are together. He was currently the proctor of the final round matches after Hayate's death. Hayate's lover Yugao is still mourning and was given time off.

"May the first match of the finals BEGIN!"

Mito started the fight by creating shadow clones while Nejiko activated her Byakugan. Mito's shadow clones headed towards Nejiko as the real Mito stayed back. Nejiko easily used her Juken to dispel the clones as Mito created another set making a circle around Nejiko who once again swatted them away like flies.

Mito uses this time to create even more clones as Nejiko looked towards them as they all charged towards her. Nejiko activating her Byakugan again and started to fight the clones as Mito watched in shock "I can't even get close to her" she said.

"Do you think I would fall for a trick like that?" Nejiko asked as she started running past the clones and hit Mito with her Juken. "You're the real one aren't you?" she asked as Mito "I told you it was pointless"

"Hehehe oh yeah" Mito looked up at Nejiko "And I told you it was a mistake to count me out" and the Nejiko's shock she burst into smoke.

"But how!" Nejiko said before turning around to see two clones coming towards her. " _She held one of her clones back to deceive me, to lure me into a trap_ " Mito punched Nejiko but it didn't connect as Nejiko spun around sending Mito to the floor.

" _That's one of Nejiko's special defences and can see almost 360 degrees with her Byakugan, that's when his real defence comes into play…_ " Tenten thought as she watched Mito surround Nejiko with clones as Nejiko spun around when she got close.

" **Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)** " Nejiko said as she spun around destroying all the clones she then got into a stance " **Hakke Rokukuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** " she said as she hit Mito over and over again "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Nejiko sent Mito flying to ground as Genma walked over and was about to end the match.

"I have struck all 64 of your chakra points your lucky to still be breathing" as Nejiko looked down at Mito who remember Lei and Hinata's fights.

"No way…" Mito slowly stood up and panting.

"Impossible how can she…" Nejiko wondered out loud

"I told you, I just don't know when to give up" Mito said with a weak grin.

"Stop this madness you'll only get more of the same. I have nothing against your personally" Nejiko said before Mito explained why she had a problem with Nejiko and mocking Hinata and Nejiko showed her curse mark and told of her past before striking Mito's chest sending her back.

Nejiko looked at Genma "It's over call the match" Nejiko then started to walk away.

"Don't walk away, I don't quit or go back on my word. That's my ninja way"

"You don't what it is like to have a mark that can never be wiped away!" Nejiko yelled at the Namikaze.

"Oh yeah I know what that is like, so big deal who cares you're not the only special one around here" Mito said thinking of her caring the Kyubi and her brother's uncontrollable power.

"You can't even use your chakra how can you use it against me" then Mito got an idea with the fox.

" _Hey fox if your there, lend me your chakra_ " she thought before the fox responded and Nejiko told the proctor to end the match as Mito put up a hand seal.

"It's pointless" Nejiko said. "Why bother?"

The ground around Mito started to whirl and red chakra coursed through her body shocking Nejiko as she saw an image of a fox. Gaia's eyes went wide as she sensed the Mito's chakra it was like the Ichibi's chakra.

"Here it goes" Mito said as the chakra surrounded Mito before disappearing from view. " **Hakkesho Kaiten** " Nejiko spun around catching the shuriken and throwing them at Mito as she dodge in mid-air. Mito and Nejiko clashed with their kunai.

Mito dashed in a straight line towards Nejiko and their kunai clashed causing a white flash of light followed by an explosion. The smoke disappear to show Nejiko panting looking down at Mito but then Nejiko looked down and got an uppercut from Mito as the one in the crater burst into smoke.

Mito walked towards Nejiko and sat next to her and talk with a low voice that only Nejiko could hear "You know… my brother can help with your curse mark" Nejiko's eyes widened at Mito's word before Genma announced that Mito won the match.

 _ **Gaia vs Naruto Hellscythe**_

The crowd was talking as Naruto Hellscythe was actually the son of Minato and Kushina who was away with a 'friend' due to a power that only the family 'friend' could help control and the Yondaime kept it quiet in case of enemy shinobi that might take advantage.

"So that's the Yondaime's son?" one of the people in the crowd asked.

"Yes it is" a civilian replied "But what is with his hair?"

"Didn't you hear?" A shinobi next to them said as the other two shook their heads negatively "He was born with a power only Hokage-sama and Lady Kushina's friend could help them with and it changed his hair colour"

A kunoichi spoke up next "I heard a rumour that the Uzumaki Clan head from the days of the Shodaime, Ashina Uzumaki had the same colour hair" as the others looked interested at this rumour "They said he was born with red hair before becoming a whitish silver at a young age the weird thing is his death was said to be unknown"

"So it might be a generation skipping Kekkei Genkai?" The shinobi asked.

"It is highly possible" the kunoichi looked down at the silver haired genin "I can tell he is very strong for his age" she said " _and good looking_ " she thought with a blush.

Meanwhile in with the other contestants Kabuko was watching the son of Yondaime in interest. She told of what she saw with her fellow silver haired ninja.

 _Flashback_

Kabuko was near Orochimaru who looked at her "What have you found out about this shinobi you have no information about" he said waiting for her response.

Kabuko nodded "Naruto Hellscythe has natural super strength on par if not stronger than Tsunade" this got Orochimaru interested for someone to recreate Tsunade's strength was one thing but to have it natural was another. "He managed to inflict massive injuries to Kankuro via a poke to the arm and when he poked the ground he caused a large crack much like Tsunade"

"Anything else besides his super strength?"

"His Ninjutsu, Genjutsu is currently unknown to me, he uses a Scythe that is usually disguised as a pen and uses it to write in a book as it seems he can't speak…"

"He can't speak?"

"He can speak but not normally"

"Explain" Orochimaru demanded.

"The first time he spoke was a single word when Nejiko Hyuga went for a killing blow on Hinata Hyuga that word was 'stop' and surprisingly everyone stopped Nejiko, the jonin that went to stop her, everyone"

"Is that all?"

"No the second time he spoke was when he healed Kankuro's arm when even Tsunade couldn't heal it he simply said 'heal' I believe and with that he was fully healed"

Orochimaru was very interested in the Hellscythe's ability to what would be seen as ordering reality he then waved his hand around for her to continue.

"When I was watching him heal the injured I noticed something bizarre"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Bizarre?"

"Yes it seems when he healed Kankuro's arm he went through the same pain Kankuro did almost equal pain to what he gave him"

Orochimaru frowned injuring yourself to heal that wasn't very useful.

Kabuko sensing what Orochimaru was thinking spoke up "When he did this he didn't receive any wounds or injuries himself just felling the damage done and with some of the other contestants he seemed to be fine even when a few gave their opponents a trashing, Lei and Kankuro's were the two ones he visible showed that he felt the others were ones he didn't seem to register or felt less of, since I don't know how his powers work I cannot give you a completely accurate report Orochimaru-sama"

"That's fine Kabuko" Orochimaru said as it seemed he found another body to use " _The Uchiha and the Hellscythe are looking like the perfect vessels_ " Orochimaru turned back to Kabuko. "Kabuko I have a job for you"

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" She asked.

"During the Chunin Exam Finals I want you to start the invasion either during the Hellscythe's match, Sasuko's match or when Gaia unleashes the Ichibi" Orochimaru spoke with command.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

"And one more thing"

Kabuko looked at Orochimaru confused. "One more thing?"

"Yes after the invasion I wish for you to stay in Konoha"

"W-what!"

"This is a part of your second mission"

"Second mission?"

"Yes, your second mission is to befriend and seduce Hellscythe to come join Oto"

Kabuko was shocked and blushed "B-but can't you just do the same thing you did with Sasuko?"

"I could but you said he had Tsunade's strength if not greater, if I am careless even I could fall as they say even a genin can kill a kage"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama but what about the Uchiha?"

"She will come to me with the curse mark" Orochimaru said " _Even though I felt something with both Sasuko and Anko_ "

"Understood"

"Also learn all you can about him and his abilities then send the information to me or when you bring him to Oto" Orochimaru spoke before leaving for his invasion plan.

Kabuko watched Orochimaru left her alone " _Se-Seduce!..._ " she thought she never gotten any type of mission like that before.

 _Flashback End_

Kabuko shook her head with a small blush as she instead chose to focus on the upcoming match.

Gaia stood across from Naruto as Genma started the match. Gaia stood still as her sand went towards Naruto who dodged to the left as the sand hit the ground. Naruto went through some hand seals with shuriken he threw into the air.

" _ **Wind Release: Kaiten Shuriken**_ " Naruto thought as his shuriken were infused with wind chakra and then sent the charka towards Gaia which the Shuriken attacked the sand that she was deploying.

Comparing the training between his adopted mother and birth mother his adopted mother taught more on his necromancer abilities and controlling them than chakra control and jutsu she did teach him genjutsu, juinjustu, fuinjutsu and some ninjutsu and his birth mother taught him a taijutsu style, ninjutsu and fuinjutsu.

He wanted to save his mother's techniques from the Realm of the Dead a secret for now if he was to be ranked he would be a chunin with his skills. Naruto grabbed his pen as it changed into a scythe as he held it back preparing for a swing. " _ **Kama Zanshu (Scythe Beheading)**_ " he thought as swung his scythe to the side releasing the attack pushing the sand away back to Gaia.

The Kama Zanshu was a technique that Naruto learnt in the Realm of the Dead, it was designed for beheading a target quickly and if needed from a distance however it can also target other parts of the body Naruto just focused on cutting the sand as he planned his next attack.

Gaia was making sure to stand away from Naruto after witnessing his strength but that also made her crave for his blood. The red head launched her sand as bullets towards her silver haired opponent.

Naruto spun his scythe around in a circle very quickly to block the sand bullets and then formed a hand seal " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _"_ A single clone appeared next to Naruto who looked at the original and nodded. " _ **Kosa Kama (Crossed Scythes)**_ " Naruto and his clone both swung their scythes and released an x shaped cross and the x shape cut through the sand towards Gaia.

The Kosa Kama was a technique created by Naruto after getting access to the Kage Bunshin. He used the same technique of the Kama Zanshu but this was made purely for med range to long range instead of any range of the Kama Zanshu's all range abilities. The best thing about it was since he could create a bunch of clones and increase the power of the technique with three scythes, four scythes so on and so on.

Gaia tried to protect herself with her sand but was forced to move but got an attack from behind. " _ **Kama Zanshu**_ " Naruto thought as he swung his scythe and Gaia used her sand to block the attack as his clones disappeared from existence.

Temari and Kankuro were watching the fight and were surprised that he made her move, in suna Gaia was one of the strongest in the exams Gaia was the considered the strongest until Naruto match. They were really worried about the invasion plan especially with Naruto turning out to be the Yondaime's son.

Gaia looked at her opponent "You… You will be the one to truly prove my existence!"

Naruto looked at Gaia with a tilted head " _Existence? But isn't living proof enough?_ " he thought as he dodge from side to side. Naruto stopped as he looked down to see the sand around his foot before the sand started to cover him.

The genin looked mortified seeing Gaia about to kill Naruto. " **Sabaku Kyu** " The sand covering Naruto fully started to crush him. Naruto looked around as the sand started to slowly come towards him and he gave a relieved sigh for what he used just before the attack started.

 _Flashback_

Naruto was fully covered in sand as he heard Gaia's voice then he used his power "Slow down time" he whispered and with that the whole world was slowed down he felt the side effects of his power

 _Flashback End_

"Crumble away" he said as the sand started to crumble and fall down to the ground "Flow time normally" and with that the world's speed was back to normal not that any of the people here will notice.

He could have easily finished his matches with it but he wanted to fight fair and with chakra only sure he wanted to control his powers but he his necromancer power is overpowered so fighting without it would be the best option for both him and the world.

"N-no way" Temari gasped

"That's impossible no one has ever gotten out of Gaia's jutsu before" Kankuro said in disbelief.

Gaia looked at Naruto as he survived without a scratch she grinned, he was a worthy opponent no wonder why her mother wanted him to die. His blood would be the best for her 'mother'.

Minato, Mito and Kushina released their breath. " _Naruto you worried us there for a second_ " Minato thought watching the battle between his son and the Kazekage's daughter.

Naruto closed the gap between him and Gaia and swung his scythe but the sand blocked it or at least most of it. Gaia looked down a cut on her arm, her blood dripping from a small cut.

"My blood..." she said lowly.

"No… not now" Temari said with a look of horror with the chance of meeting the Ichibi again.

Gaia then raised massive amounts of sand into the air and made a dome around them with large amount of sand projectiles about to shoot into him.

" _Is seems I have no choice but to use THAT jutsu_ " Naruto thought before the sand came towards him. Gaia and her attack stopped suddenly stopped.

" _Gaia-chan I'm glad you exist, let's go exist together!_ " Naruto said cutely waving his hands around.

 _Reality_

Gaia stared at Naruto as the dome slowly fell apart as she slowly walked towards him.

" _ **What are you doing? Kill him! Don't do what you are GOING TO DO!**_ " The Ichibi screamed at Gaia who ignored the giant sand tanuki.

Gaia had a red face as she slowly wrapped Naruto in a hug "I… I… I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW ADORABLE YOU ARE LETS EXIST TOGETHER" Gaia shouted gushing over him like the other victims of the Kawai Genjutsu not even the Shinigami could resist the power of the Kawai Genjutsu.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Kankuro shouted as Naruto was gently patting Gaia's head so he wouldn't hurt her.

Temari was speechless when she saw her sister acting the exact opposite of how she usually acted. Naruto looked other to Genma and held up a note 'It is over'

"You sure?" Genma asked as Naruto pointed to her actions and holding up another note 'Look at her this is going to change anytime soon, trust me I know'. Genma read the note before declaring Naruto the winner.

As Naruto was sitting on a bench Gaia eyes slowly opened as she yawn cutely in Naruto's opinion and looked up to see Naruto with a small smile before realizing what she just did with Naruto in the middle of a battle. 'You fell asleep earlier and I decided to take care of that seal for you can now sleep now'.

Gaia read the note and didn't know what to say she did fall asleep and didn't kill anyone or Ichibi appearing. Gaia looked at Naruto "T-thank you" she said as she hugged him being able to sleep without killing. She then blushed again and thought see saw a teasing look in his eyes.

It was then that Kabuko decided to activate the invasion " **Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)** " feathers started falling from the sky putting various people to sleep and the invasion started.

'Are you helping?' Naruto wrote his note.

Gaia looked back at him with her emotionless look with reddened face "Yes me and my siblings will help with the invasion"

'Thank you Gaia-chan, I promise that I will make sure you and Suna are left alone with only Oto to blame don't worry about me convincing them I will make it happen' he wrote as Gaia smiled.

The necromancer and Ichibi Jinchuriki went to help stop the invasion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Hellscythe**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Is This A Zombie?**_

Chapter 4

The invasion of Konoha was under way as the Suna and Oto shinobi started to fight against the shinobi of Konoha. The Konoha, Suna and Oto shinobi when sand started to attack Oto and Suna while only killing Oto ninjas.

Jiraiya summoned the toads to help against the numbers and the snake summoned by the Oto ninjas while Tsunade summoned her slugs to help with Konoha's injured. Kushina was using her Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) to attack the opposite forces while Minato was facing off against Orochimaru.

Many of Konoha shinobi realised that if a Suna ninja was fighting on their side then logically Suna must have been tricked right?

Naruto looked over the village from the second Hokage's head.

"Naruto-sama!" A familiar voice called out.

Naruto turned his head to see a very familiar face. If he was a pervert he would of have a nose bleed like that white haired godfather of his he meet over the month. The familiar person was a female with green eyes and long black hair in a high ponytail with a few locks of hair to dangling on either side of her face. She also possesses glamorous proportions and is very well endowed and she was wearing clothes that emphasize her breasts.

This was Seraphim or Sera for short and she was a ninja, not any type of ninja but a vampire ninja. She was Naruto's servant and childhood friend when he was in the Realm of the Dead with his mother. His mother took him on a trip to see the world and learn about it.

For some reason she wanted to become his servant however he declined making the girl depressed until he wrote that he wanted a friend this resolved the problem and his mother took this time to tease Naruto about it.

She also approved.

Other the years and they grew especially Seraphim, she made herself his servant despite him writing otherwise. His mother's teasing skyrocketed after this.

'I thought I wrote you to call me Naruto, no sama' Naruto held up the note.

"Sorry Naru-kun" Seraphim said "But why did you leave without me? I've been looking all over the Element Nations for you for a month! It wasn't until your mother told me where you were!"

Naruto remembered he ditched Seraphim on his way here. He did this for a few reasons.

One, a misunderstanding would have been caused (especially with the white haired pervert)

Two, he didn't want her to get into family affairs in case something went wrong

'Sorry Sera-hime' he flipped the page.

Seraphim looked down at the village. "So this is your home village?" she asked him which he nodded "Is this an invasion?"

Naruto nodded again and wrote down the events that happened. "Do you want me to help?"

Naruto gave her a piece of paper 'Only if you want to'. Sera looked at him what about you?"

Naruto twirled his scythe in his hands giving Sera the message. Naruto wouldn't use his powers due to the side effects from his powers on his own body and besides the unbalance of the world it had many consequences.

'Stay here I'll be back' Naruto wrote before he started to walk as he felt Sera's hand on his shoulder.

"If you're going then so am I" she said.

Naruto stood there for a while before writing 'I don't want to lose you'

"As your wife I will be by your side" She said with no room for saying no. Seraphim and Naruto were considered married due to Seraphim's customs.

A kiss from the opposite sex was a sign of marriage. When Naruto and Seraphim left that had kissed, however it was an accident the first time as getting out of the portal caused Naruto to trip, when Sera told her about the customs about them being married both of them confessed their love of each other.

His mother was going to tease him when they get back.

Naruto had a small smile that Sera saw and she also smiled, they went into the fray together to help the invasion.

 _ **Minato vs Orochimaru**_

Minato was staring down Orochimaru "Why have you come back Orochimaru was it Sasuko?"

Orochimaru chuckled "Kukuku at first it was Sasuko but now I have two targets"

"Two targets?"

"Yessss… who knew that the Hellscythe was your child"

Minato's eyes widened "You are after my son!"

"I just might" The snake sannin said. "Did you know that Ashina Uzumaki was rumoured to have a power much like Naruto"

"What?"

"I don't know if it's true but whatever it is I will have it" Orochimaru then summoned two coffins.

The coffins opened to show Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his brother Tobimaru Senju the Nidaime Hokage. Lucky enough for Minato Tsunade joined him on the battle field along with Kushina.

 _ **Genin vs Suna and Oto**_

Mito punched a Oto shinobi across the street as Sasuko sent a fireball down the same street with the other Oto ninjas are.

Shika, Cho and Ino were using their families techniques together, Fomeshon Ino-Shika-Cho (Formation Ino-Shika-Cho).

Kana, Akane and Shino were dispatching the shinobi with their clan techniques. Sakura and Hinata were escorting the civilians. Tenten was helping the Daimyo leave Konoha, Nejiko and Lei were also fighting the shinobi.

Temari and Kankuro chose to side with their sister Gaia as the three of them fought Oto while directing the Suna to leave.

 _ **Naruto and Seraphim vs Oto**_

"So we are only fighting the ones with the music note?" Sera asked her husband who nodded.

The shinobi of Sunagakure all started to retreat from Konoha. Naruto created a few clones and sent them to help Suna ninja to leave Konoha and when each clone dispelled he knew that got away safe.

He hated mindless or meaningless killing…

Oto ninja saw the two approaching but they were to slow Naruto and Sera used non-lethal blows to take down the Oto ninja. An Oto shinobi they thought went unconscious got up behind Seraphim and went for a killing blow. Naruto moved since he swung his scythe killing the Oto shinobi.

…But sometimes it will happen.

 _ **Minato, Kushina and Tsunade vs Orochimaru, Hashirama and Tobirama**_

Tsunade and Kushina were fighting Tobirama and Hashirama while Minato was fighting Orochimaru.

"Ojii-san" Tsunade ssaid looking at her resurrected grandfather.

"Ah Tsunade you grown" Hashirama said as he looked at his granddaughter. He turned his head to see Kushina. "A Uzumaki?"

Kushina nodded "Yes I meet Mito-obaasan when she transferred to Kyubi to me"

Hashirama grinned he got to meet his granddaughter and Mito's successor. Tobirama looked over at his brother and then to Orochimaru.

"Damn him for using Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) I thought I destroyed all traces of that technique" Tobirama growled.

Orochimaru placed two kunai with tags into the back of the past kages heads just as Hiruzen arrived. Minato threw his own kunai at Orochimaru.

" **Hiraishin – Ni no Dan (Flying Thunder God – Second Step)** " Minato said as he teleported to his kunai behind Orochimaru. A blue sphere orb of chakra headed towards Orochimaru " **Rasengan** "

Orochimaru dodged the spiralling sphere of chakra as Hiruzen looked ready for battle in his battle armour as he summoned Monkey King Enma.

" **Henge: Kongonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)** " Monkey King Enma said as he transformed into a staff as Hiruzen grabbed said staff.

" **Kawara Shuriken (Roof Tile Shuriken)** " Hiruzen said calling out his jutsu as the roof tiles starting spinning towards Orochimaru much like shuriken.

Kushina was fighting Tobirama with her Kongo Fusa and placing down Sealing Tags on the ground to activate later. Tobirama stepped on the ground and the Sealing Tag Barrier activated and he got constrained by many thin formula threads. While Tobirama wasn't in control of his body and having a blank face he was surprised by Kushina.

" _A true Uzumaki to get me in a seal, I only just noticed it until I got close while my body continued regardless_ " Tobirama thought as his body and face showed that he was like a puppet.

Kushina had a grin on her face "Never mess with a Uzumaki Dattebane!" she said proudly. " _I hope Mito and Naruto are alright_ "

Tsunade was fighting her own grandfather as Hashirama grew trees around them. The slug princess dodged the attacks while getting in close to Hashirama. Tsunade got close to her grandfather for her own technique.

" **Tsutenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain)** " Tsunade raised her leg high with a falling axe kick with her chakra enhanced strength hit her grandfather causing a large crater.

" _Such monstrous strength… you've grown Tsunade. It's too bad that Tobirama and I are fighting against Edo Tensei_ " Hashirama thought as his body was in the crater. Hashirama and Tobirama would easily defeat Tsunade and Kushina when they teamed together but since they were in no control of their bodies and fighting against Edo Tensei, it made them much weaker.

Orochimaru dodged the attacks of his old sensei Hiruzen. Orochimaru opened his mouth and pulled out the Sword of Kusanagi. He and Hiruzen's weapons clashed a sword that can cut through anything and an unbreakable staff.

Minato threw his own kunai at Orochimaru who swatted it away from him creating an opening for Hiruzen. Hiruzen's staff hit Orochimaru in the stomach and Orochimaru jumped back, he then heard one of the Sound Four who created a barrier around the roof to keep the four S rank shinobi and him on the roof.

"Orochimaru-sama! Someone broke through the barrier" Kidomaru shouted. Orochimaru blinked someone broke through? "But that's not all Suna is retreating from the battle, the sand siblings have changed sides at the beginning of the invasion!"

"WHAT!" The snake sannin yelled. "It's time to fall back"

The Sound Four nodded and dropped the barrier to then the Oto ninja and their leader started to leave Konoha.

Hashirama's body got up and Tobirama was still bounded by seals. Hashirama's body stopped confusing Tsunade and Kushina until he fell over. Behind him was Naruto, Naruto then walked other to Tobirama and did the same thing whisper and the body of Tobirama fell over.

The souls were free no longer bound by Edo Tensei.

" _So he has the same power as Ashina Uzumaki_ " The soul of Hashirama thought as he was starting to leave the plain of the living. " _Ashina's successor huh I hope you are seeing this Ashina you would be proud_ " Hashirama's smiled as he left the Realm of the Living.

Tobirama's soul also left the Realm of the Living as he also looked at the necromancer. " _Hmm so what Ashina said was true, if one were to fall another will rise_ " With that thought his soul left.

Naruto looked at the two bodies that were used for the Edo Tensei, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi. He placed his hand on both of their heads as his eyes became pure white. " _ **Saibankan (Judge)**_ " Naruto thought as he was looking through their memories to see their lives.

Saibankan was used to judge souls for either a good afterlife or horrible afterlife. It was also useful to get someone's memories. The souls that go into the Realm of the Dead usually are already processed as soon as they enter the Realm of the Dead.

Using the technique on the living will cause them to be judged and on the recently dead as well. Naruto's eyes returned to normal he saw their memories. Zaku and Kin both were found by Orochimaru but after Zaku joined Orochimaru he killed regardless while Kin only killed when it was the only option in Oto.

Naruto had a small smile on his face he always wanted to do this but he wanted to wait for someone who deserves it. Naruto picked up Kin's body and moved it further away from Kin as Sera arrived. Kushina and Tsunade were confused with what will happen.

Naruto leaned down and whispered "Live" with that Kin opened her eyes.

"I'm… I'm alive" She said in shock she was sure she died when the snake-teme betrayed them and used her for the Edo Tensei. She looked to see Naruto a small blush adorned on her cheeks. Was this the voice that brought her to life?

Naruto wrote in his book he pulled out of nowhere. 'I have a lot to explain but this will have to wait for now'. Naruto then walked over to Zaku and placed his hand on Zaku " _ **Kojin no Seikyo (Passing Away the Deceased)**_ "

Zaku's soul was then sent to the Realm of the Dead and the body disappeared. The Kojin no Seikyo sends those who cannot pass on to the afterlife to the afterlife as well as the recently deceased. The bodies however had a different effect, the bodies either go to the Realm of the Dead's Crypt or be destroyed and left as ashes.

This effect on a living person is unknown as it hasn't been used on the living. To tell if the body will be turned into ash it was usually when the body was mostly destroyed, Naruto visited the Crypt once and saw a few bodies of powerful shinobi. It seemed the most powerful bodies that were sent to the Crypt stayed there.

One thing everyone knew was that the invasion was finally over.

 _Later_

"So your telling me you're a necromancer who can warp reality with your voice and possess superhuman strength that is on par if not stronger than Tsunade" Kin Tsuchi said as the necromancer who nodded.

Kin looked to Seraphim "You're a vampire ninja who is his best friend who decided to become his servant then the two of you got married when you kissed due to your customs" she said as the vampire ninja also nodded.

"And finally I was the first person you revived from the dead and now I'm a zombie who will live forever like you?" she asked as they both nodded.

Kin fainted it was a lot to take in and she also needed to learn her new powers and abilities. Naruto looked over to Seraphim as they sat in the Uzumaki Temple.

'You like it?' Naruto wrote in his book as Sera smiled at him. "I love it a place to call our own" she smiled. They now had a place to live in the Realm of the Living as well as the Realm of the Dead.

Naruto had a small smile on his usually impassive face as he remembered introducing her to his birth parents as well as helping Suna and keeping Kin from being interrogated.

 _Flashback_

Naruto looked at his birth parents as Kin and Seraphim were by his side.

"So Naruto who is this" Kushina asked the girl who seemed to be very close to her son. Not only where the five there alone Hiruzen, Mito, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi were also there.

Jiraiya was giggling perversely as he was looking at Seraphim's cleavage this made Naruto a little angry seeing his godfather staring at his best friend and wife with those eyes. Naruto and Seraphim both threw a shuriken at the white haired pervert. Naruto's being metal and Sera's being leaves.

"Don't look at me with those eyes you perverted old man" Sera said as Naruto nodded. "To answer your question I am Naruto's wife"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Naruto and Seraphim then explained the customs of Seraphim's family and Naruto was relieved that his father wouldn't blame Suna for the invasion. Naruto then told Minato about the missions Konoha was getting from the Land of Wind's Daimyo.

Minato nodded as he heard that Suna was getting fewer missions and wrote down to place more missions for Suna in a new peace treaty. They were almost over with talking about Sera and Suna but Minato looked at the former sound shinobi as Ibiki walked close to her.

As soon as Ibiki grabbed Kin's shoulder a scythe found its way to his neck. "Naruto what are you doing?" Minato asked.

Naruto looked at his father then at Ibiki then Minato understood. "Ibiki stand down" the Yondaime said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Ibiki said as he let go of Kin and walked over to the Hokage.

Naruto showed them his notepad. 'I revived her she is my follower now'

"She might have information on Orochimaru" Minato tried to reason with Naruto.

Naruto looked at his birth parents and whispered "No one in Konoha will touch her as she will be under my protection and she is free from any charges"

Minato looked at his son "Kin Tsuchi is free from any charges and will not be touched as she is under Naruto's protection" Minato said. Ibiki then left the room nodding.

Minato then smiled as he brought out a Konoha forehead protector and handed it for Naruto to take. Naruto placed a hand on the forehead protector…

…and pushed it away.

"Huh, don't you want to be a shinobi" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and wrote 'killing isn't for me' " _and I don't want to be tied down to a place that could use me as a weapon and giving a village the edge. A necromancer is meant to be neutral after all_ "

The family looked sad at this. "You'll stay though right?" Kushina asked her son.

'I have a house here I was working on so I will be here in the village, but I will eventually return to the Realm of the Dead. Kaa-san deserves to know about me being married and more training with what she can teach me' Naruto wrote this made the family somewhat happier.

At least they could see the son since he has a house in the village. Minato then gave him a wrapped gift and Jiraiya also gave him a gift with a wink and thumbs up.

 _Flashback End_

Naruto moved Kin to an empty room with spare bed in the Temple and then he went to room he was in with Seraphim. On his way there he saw a chunin vest and Konoha forehead protector even though he wasn't a shinobi they gave him as the judges chose to make him a chunin.

Naruto looked at Seraphim to see if she was ready who nodded. They were going to the Realm of the Dead but then they heard a knocking on the door which caused Naruto and Seraphim look at each other. The temple has both Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu around it to keep people out.

Seraphim opened the door to reveal a body of a man with a head of a Doberman. "Hello my name is Kerberos Wansard I am here since a soul hasn't passed to the Realm of the Dead" the Watchdog of the Underworld said.

"Naru-kun did revive a girl recently" Seraphim answered as Naruto walked to see who it was.

"Ah Naruto-san" Kerberos said "So is it true you revived your first zombie?" he asked the necromancer who nodded. "Do you mind if I come in and see who you revived to check off the list"

Naruto nodded once again with a smile. Kerberos was one person he met in the Realm of the Dead while being raised by his adopted mother, he was like an uncle or brother figure.

"Ah Kin Tsuchi" Kerberos then wrote something down "Okay with I get back Kin Tsuchi won't be sent to the Realm of the Dead also thanks for sending on Zaku Abumi for us Naruto-san"

"Ah my head…is that a Doberman…" Kin asked as she woke up quickly. Seraphim then explained what happened and that they were going to the Realm of the Dead.

 _Realm of the Dead_

Naruto, Seraphim, Kin and Kerberos were now in the Realm of the Dead.

"Well I'll see you later Naruto-san" Kerberos said as he waved and walked away.

Naruto wanted to be ready for meeting his mother again. Coming up to his house and walking through the halls many of his mother's maids looked at him, some wore maid outfits others wore other clothes as they were allowed to wear whatever they wished.

The maids when he was younger helped his mother look after him especially when it came to bathing and his mother had to work. At first he was shy around them but eventually got used to it. The sister figures then turned into teasing until he got older and then they flirt with him. It didn't help when his mother tried to set him up with a girl and sometimes more than one.

She wanted a lot of grandbabies.

Naruto, Sera and Kin entered the room with the Shinigami. The Shinigami looked up and she looked the same as many years ago, not changing a single bit.

"Naru-chan" His mother said as she walked other and hugged her son as Naruto hugged her back.

" _The Shinigami is a woman_ " Kin thought.

"So how was meeting your birth parents?" She asked as Naruto explained to her what happened as Kin and Sera waited. The Shinigami walked over to Sera her arms raised in front of the vampire ninja and grabbed her…

…into a bear hug. "Aw you're married to my son daughter-in-law!" She said happily. " _Maybe I can get more grandbabies_ " She thought as she remembered the girls Naruto had met and Kin.

Naruto and his mother spent some time together and Seraphim and Naruto also spent some more time together.

His mother teased both of them a lot.

Naruto also taught Kin how to use her new zombie powers. Kin know could use more than 100% of her strength as well as immortality and the healing factor that immortality had. Her super strength would strain her body but thanks to her new healing ability it was negated.

She also could absorb magic and also learnt that she could also absorb chakra. The other thing was that she had Black Mist when she accidently revealed while training. They tried to re-enact this ability but however no success.

Seraphim and Kin trained together as Naruto trained with his mother. Naruto and his mother were walking to their training room as the maids looked at Naruto despite being married to Seraphim they still wanted him probably due to his mother's wishes of having a lot of grandbabies then he wouldn't be surprised if his mother told them that he was into polygamy.

Naruto and his mother arrived at their training room and the door closed behind them. "Are you ready Naru-chan?" she asked her son.

"Yes I'm ready Kaa-san" Naruto said. His mother and a few others in the Realm of the Dead were unaffected by his voice but he chose not to talk with those in the Realm of the Dead could hear him and unintentionally warp reality.

"I can't wait for my cute grandchildren" she said happily day dreaming about her grandchildren, A silver haired green eyed girl and a black haired blue eyed boy.

Naruto sweat dropped at his mother before they started to learn more Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu as well as brush up his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that he learnt from his Kaa-san and also brush up on the techniques that he learnt from his birth mother.

"How was that Kaa-chan?" his mother stopped suddenly. "Kaa-chan?"

"You called me Kaa-chan!" She hugged her son almost making him pass out but she let go just in time.

"Okay your Taijutsu now has a style, your Genjutsu is still good, and your Ninjutsu is now probably one of your bests now thanks to your Kage Bunshin, A nice amount Wind and Water Jutsu and your Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu is your best specialty." His mother said. "Your Necromancer powers are doing well, your strength slightly coming controllable, your reality warping is still a problem but the good news is you are starting to control your powers"

Naruto's eyes widened and then smile his dream to control his powers were slowly coming true. "Now I have a special surprise for you"

"What is it Kaa-chan?" He asked.

"Hello Naruto-chan" A feminine voice called out to him.

Naruto turned around to see another one of his childhood friends, she had long red hair and gold eyes and a very large bust bigger than Seraphim, and she was wearing short shorts and undershirt. This was Naegleria Nebiros or Nene she was the one who created Naruto's armour.

"I heard you got married Naruto-chan" Nene said "And here I thought I would be the one to capture you first"

"Yes! My wonderful son is married to Sera-chan" The Shinigami said as she rubbed her cheek on Naruto's cheek. "However, I think polygamy suits Naruto, what do you think?"

Naruto just gapped at his mother. He doubted her seriousness to getting grandchildren, he didn't realise she would do this.

"Ah yes that would suit Naruto-chan" Naegleria said. "Maybe I should join?"

"Yes please do" The Shinigami said.

Naruto gapped at his mother and other childhood friend.

"Well I'll see you later Na-ru-to-kun" the red haired said as she left. Naruto turned to his mother who was writing something before turning to Naruto.

"I'll be right back Naru-chan" she said as she left and in a second came back.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked his mother.

"I just signed you under as a polygamist" she said.

"WHAT!" Naruto uncharacteristically shouted.

"Calm down" she said as he calmed down "I know what you're thinking but you are a kind caring boy would you rather hurt your friends or make them all happy"

Naruto looked down "You know that answer"

"Yes but I want to hear it from you"

"I want all of them to be happy…"

"See? This way you can stay with them without breaking their hearts" she said.

"I…I guess your right but I have to talk with Sera-hime about this though"

"Good and god to know that you are taking Sera-chan's feelings into this now let's go for your next training area" she said as they left the room.

 _Crypt_

"Why are we in the crypt?"

"We are here for your training" she said as Naruto stopped.

"What are we training?"

"That is a surprise"

The two made it to a large stadium like-area. Two coffins were on the opposite side as he and his mother got closer.

"I also brought Kin along with us to help with her zombie training. Me, Nene and Sera will be watching" She said as Kin walked next to him and the two coffins opened and out walked…

…Ashina Uzumaki and Yoruno, King of the Night.


End file.
